ReindeerMate and The Christmas Gifts
by pinkvirgaELF
Summary: Kyuhun dan Sungmin memang terkenal dengan couple yang sering memakai sesuatu yang sama. Terinspirasi saat KyuMin memakai kostum reindeer (rusa kutub) yang sama dan juga memakai dasi yang sama semalam. KyuMin. YAOI. ONESHOT. enJOY!


**'REINDEERMATE AND THE CHRISTMAS GIFTS'**

**Genre : Romance. Fluff**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**ONE SHOT**

**Warning : YAOI, Tidak sesuai EYD, TYPO kapan pun di mana pun.**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin belong to each other.**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Terinspirasi saat KyuMin memakai kostum reindeer (rusa kutub) yang sama dan juga memakai dasi yang sama semalam. enJOY!^^**

* * *

**.**

* * *

"Kyu?" Panggil Sungmin saat dia sudah memasuki kamarnya.

Dia terus berjalan dan melihat ke setiap sudut kamar, namun orang yang dicarinya tidak juga memperlihatkan diri.

"Kyu? Kyunnie?" Sungmin membuka pintu kamar mandi dan hasilnya nihil. Kyuhyun tetap tidak ada di sana.

"Hff. Kemana Kyunie?" Gumamnya sambil mendudukkan diri di atas tempat tidurnya.

Tiba - tiba ada seseorang yang menutup matanya dari belakang, ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan _roommate_nya.

"Kyunieeee." Sungmin menoleh ke belakang dan segera menghambur ke pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Merindukanku eoh? Sampai memelukku seerat ini." Goda Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan selalu merindukanmu jika sedang tidak bersamamu Kyu." Sungmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Haha. Rupanya Sungminku sudah pandai menggombal."

"Aku tidak menggombal Kyuuu. Ishh. Yasudah kalau tidak mau kurindukan." Sungmin melepas pelukannya dan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

Kesempatan itu tentu saja tidak disia - siakan Kyuhyun untuk mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas. Sungmin memang selalu terlihat menggemaskan jika sedang memajukan bibirnya seperti itu, apalagi sekarang dia masih memakai kostum rusa kutub - atau yang biasa dikenal dengan nama Rudolph - yang ia pakai di sukira tadi.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyunlah yang menyuruh dia untuk memakai kostum itu. Kostum yang pernah digunakan Kyuhyun untuk konser KRY.

"Kyu. Kau selalu saja mencuri ciuman dariku." Sungmin memberikan tatapan tajam tanda protes ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Hahaa. Aku tidak mencuri Lee Sungmin. Bukannya kau pernah bilang, kau dan semua yang ada pada dirimu adalah milikku. Iya kan?"

"Eum. Baiklah. Lagi - lagi aku harus kalah jika berdebat denganmu Kyu. Hey Kyu? Kau memakai kostum Rudolph juga? Bagaimana bisa ? Bukannya kostum ini sedang aku pakai?" Sungmin memandang heran ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kkk. Tidak perlu bingung seperti itu Ming. Aku memang sengaja memesan kostum ini sepasang. Untukmu dan untukku."

"Mwo? Jadi kau yang memesannya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan pasti.

"Goamwo Kyu." Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun sekilas.

"Hmm." Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Lalu Ming, apa kau sudah menyiapkan hadiah untukku?"

"Ah." Sungmin langsung teringat akan sesuatu. "_Chankaman_."

Sungmin menuju ke lemari dan mengambil satu kotak berwarna merah dan hiasan pita emas di atas tutupnya. "Untukmu."

Kyuhyun menerima kotak itu, lalu mengambil sebuah kotak berwarna hijau tua yang tergeletak di sampingnya. "Dan ini untukmu. Kita buka bersama ne?"

Sungmin menerima hadiahnya lalu mengangguk setuju.

Mereka berdua membuka kotak hadiah mereka bersama. Dan setalah tahu isi dalam kotak itu, mereka pun sama - sama terkejut.

"Min? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kyu? Bagaimana bisa?"

Mereka sama - sama mengambil isi dari kotak kecil itu. Bagaimana mereka tidak terkejut, ternyata hadiah yang mereka berikan adalah hadiah yang sama persis. Sebuah dasi berwarna hitam.

Mereka saling berpandangan lalu tertawa bersama.

"Bagaimana bisa? Min. Kita benar - benar memiliki ikatan batin yang amat kuat. Bahkan memilih hadiah natal pun sampai persis seperti ini."

"Kau benar Kyu. Sepertinya ikatan batin kita terlalu kuat. _Gomawo_ dasinya. Aku sangat menyukainya. Dan akan kupastikan dasi ini akan sering - sering kupakai."

"Gomawo min. Dan akan kupastikan juga kalau dasi ini akan sering kupakai. Ah, kau menulis surat juga untukku?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat menemukan sebuah amplop di dalam kotak hadiahnya.

"Hmm. Buka dan bacalah."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan segera membuka surat itu lalu membacanya.

"_Untukmu Cho Kyuhyun._

_Terimakasih sudah menjadi bagian dariku beberapa tahun ini._  
_Terimakasih sudah menjaga hatiku dan hubungan kita dengan sangat baik._  
_Terimakasih karena selalu menjadi Cho Kyuhyunku yang selalu memberiku banyak cinta._

_Selamat natal, aku mencintaimu, selamanya._"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut dan mengelus kepala Sungmin dengan sayang setelah membaca surat dari Sungmin. "Sekarang giliranmu membaca suratku." Serunya.

Sungmin mengangguk.

"_Lee Sungmin, kau tahu aku tidak bisa membuat kata - kata romantis._

_Tapi aku tahu, kau pasti mengerti apa yang selalu aku punya dan aku rasakan untukmu._

_Cinta. Ya. Aku berjanji aku akan selalu menjaga cinta dan hatiku untukmu._

_Selamat natal Lee Sungmin, aku mencintaimu._"

Sungmin segera menghambur ke pelukan Kyuhyun dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Kyuhyun balas memeluk Sungmin dan mencium puncak kepala Sungmin lama.

"Kyu. _Gomawo. Jeongmal gomawo_." Ujar Sungmin setelah melepas pelukannya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi chubby Sungmin. "Lee Sungmin. Aku mencintaimu, amat sangat mencintaimu. Jangan pernah berani untuk pergi dariku. Selamat natal sayang." Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas.

"Selamat natal Kyu. Aku juga mencintamu dan akan selalu begitu."

Setelah itu tidak ada yang biacara lagi di antara mereka berdua. Mereka saling menautkan bibir mereka. Mengecup dengan penuh cinta dan rasa sayang yang membuncah.

Mereka berciuman dengan sangat lembut, namun juga menggebu, seakan satu sama lain berlomba untuk menunjukan betapa mereka saling mencintai dan akan tetap mencintai, selamanya.

* * *

**.FIN.**

* * *

Annyeong readersdeul~~~ Thanks udah baca FF ONESHOT ku yang ini hehehe.

Untuk Vie Joyers3424 requestnya udah aku penuhin ya^^Yang KyuMin moment semalam juga udah aku bikin jadi satu di sini. kkk. Semoga suka. hehee.

.

.

Leave review juseyo?^^

Gomawo  
.

Regards,

**pinkvirga**


End file.
